hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
|name = Snake |kana = ヘビ |rōmaji = Hebi |manga debut = Chapter 231 |anime debut = Episode 98 (2011) |japanese voice = |english voice = |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Meleoron's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Soldier |image gallery = yes}} Snake (ヘビ, Hebi) is a Chimera Ant and former Soldier from Meleoron's Squad division.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 Appearance Carrying the genes of a snake, he is half-human, half-serpent, and he has a cloth tied around his left arm. Personality Snake killed humans for fun, going behind his Squadron Leader's back to do so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 He burst out laughing when he thought he was about to squeeze Gon to death. Plot Chimera Ant arc Snake remains in an area that had already undergone the Selection, possibly to watch the shore borders of the Republic of East Gorteau, along with Bat and Hollow. Meleoron sends him after Gon to test the boy's capabilities. While Gon eats against a tree, Snake tries to ambush him, but only succeeds in crushing the tree. He then coils his tail as a spring to bounce around at high speed and succeeds in enveloping Gon, but the boy easily frees himself, knocks him out with a single punch and ties him to a tree with his own tail. Abilities & Powers Snake is strong enough to crush trees in his coils. He is also rather stealthy, although he failed to sneak up on Gon and was beaten by him effortlessly. Due to his snake genes he can survive without food for about 10 days, according to Gon's prediction. In battle, Snake can use his strong tail as a spring to move in and out of trees. Being a snake, he possesses pits that snakes use to sense heat, with these pits he can locate his prey in the dark and calculate their size, shape and distance only by sensing their body heat. Battles Trivia * The character's true name was never given in the manga nor in the 2011 anime adaptation, but he has been referred to as ヘビ型Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection (Hebi-gata, literally "Snake type") in the Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection card game. * Snake's sunglasses have no arms, they rest on his face with no support other than the nose pads. Later on, upon seeing Gon effortlessly breaking free from his tail's grip meant to strangle and crush the Hunter, Snake's eyes comically bulged in shock, pushing his sunglasses forward without them falling. The joke seems to be that his sunglasses are actually glued to his eyeballs. ** In the Madhouse adaption, his eye-bulging is further exaggerated to the point of punching through the lenses. ** Snake's sunglasses also invoke the image of Morpheus from ''The Matrix'' franchise, whose signature appearance involve wearing a pair of sunglasses that have no arms. Intertextuality and References * Gon was eating an apple or a very similar fruit under a tree when Snake attacked him; their encounter might be a reference to the myth of Adam and Eve. * Snake ricocheting around the trees to build momentum before launching a critical blow at Gon only to be defeated instantly by him with a single punch, mirrors the clash between Bellamy and Luffy in Mock Town from the manga series ''One Piece''. ** Prior to the final attack, Snake coiled his tail tightly to form a spring, which he uses to send himself flying at great speed. This coincides with Bellamy's power whereby he is able to turn his body parts into springs to gain jumping height and force. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Kimera Ant Serpent Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Antagonists Category:Magical beast